Merlin's Mad World
by LoisA.K.AJimmy
Summary: This is my first go at a story so the section is only really short, please let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Merlin's Mad World.

The breeze crushed on Merlin's cheeks as he stared blankly out the tower window and down into the courtyard. He had been feeling like this for a few days now, sad and lost. The sound of thundering footstepts echoed down the open-plan hallway towards Merlin ...he flinched at the sound but he did not move his face nore from where he was standing."MERLIN?!", by this time Merlin could feel Arthurs rage down the back of his neck and it wasnt pleasant,"how much is it to ask for some clean bed sheets round here?!". Merlin turned his head to see Arthur who was washed red in frustration and was waving a dirty bed cloth in his face ,Arthur was not happy. The watery-blue eyes that belonged to Merlin stayed still and bleek, Merlin couldn't help but care as little as possible,"sorry sire" He lied."what the bloody hell has gotten into you Merlin, you're even more useless than before..." Arthur was going to rant but before he even had the chance Merlin's attention was once again lost out the window.

Nothing was said between Merlin and Arthur during the walk back to Arthur's chambers but their eyes as blue as each others said it clearly frustrated and beyond what could be defined as their normal. It wasnt untill the door of Arthur's Luxury Camelot was tightly sealed that Arthur did speak; "alright, i give up, what is mentally challenging you this time Merlin?" Arthur spoke smug but firmly. Merlin put on his best cluless face at that point trying to avoid the conversation by then pretending to look under Arthur's untidy bed.

Please feel free to comment or give advice :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two(Merlin's Mad World)

"something tells me you wont find one of your amusing lies under there Merlin" Arthur towered over the now knelt down Merlin who's head was burried under the bed frame. It seemed to Merlin that if he looked busy Arthur would leave him be, but being a royal prat, Arthur couldn't live with not getting exactly what he wanted,when he wanted."Is it a girl Merlin? " Arthur began to mock. Merlin hit his head on the bed frame."ouch! ...no i don't have time for girls, you don't give me the day off" Merlin spoke in pain as he tried to sit up, clutching the back of his head. You could say the relationship between Merlin and Arthur could be rocky at times but it seemed to be headed down a steep hill,right for the sharp rocks of hatred...from Merlin's perspective 's face showed what could be described as dissatisfaction with his lazy, useless, bone idle man servant."you've got alot of nerve for a useless replaceable servant, Merlin" Arthur watched merlin get slowly to his feet but again a blank look riddled Merlin's expression and it was back to work for him .Merlin had never been the most amazing servant, but Arthur, as much as it pained him to admit it, like having Merlin around and it was getting on his last nerve that Merlin wasnt being him self and hadnt been for some time now.

A flush of winter chill stuck to Merlins back under his blue cotton t-shirt as he jogged to keep up with Arthur's horse ( whilst carrying alot of hunting equipment). The Knights laughed at the way the equipment looked strapped to Merlin's back while he ran. "where's your horse Merlin?" Sir Gwaine scoffed over his shoulder. All Merlin could hear was the sound of Arthur's mocking laugh. A large tree stood to the side of the path ahead, Merlin knew it was a oak meaning it would have thick branches...this was the perfect opportunity for Merlin to mess with Arthur. Merlin's watery-blue eyes flashed a beautiful golden colour as he mumbled a quiet spell under his breath, leading a thick branch to hang head level across the open path way. As you can most likely imagine, Arthur wasn't looking in the right direction and when he turned around he was greeted by a nice wooden slap across the face causing him to then stumble off his horse and into a bed of leaves." oh my ,sire are you okay?!" Sir Leon went to Arthur's looked down to the ground and grinned, feeling rather good about him self.


End file.
